The most beautiful lie
by The most beautiful of lies
Summary: Shikamaru is being sent to Suna on a mission. No details were given except a warning: No one can know the true reason he is there, not his friends, not his family, no one. Along with Temari, the two try to figure out this mystery mission...and this strange feeling growing between the two of them.
1. Mission given

Sliding the door to his apartment closed, the tired looking shinobi locked it and leaned against the door with a sigh. Having just gotten home from a month long mission, all he wanted to do was shower, have some food and sleep for a week straight! Not bothering to turn on the lights, Shikamaru made his way to his bedroom, dumping the pile of river washed clothes in the laundry hamper. River washed clothes were nice, but they never got the grit and sand out of the material. That wasn't the worst of it, the worst of it was the Suna heat! Asuma had thought it would be best to split up his team and try to test them with others. Out of their comfort zone, away from the unsafe familiarity. So he'd wound up going with Kiba Inuzuka, his ninken partner Akamaru and Hinata Hyuga. Those two worked so well together….amazing trackers and shinobi, both. He wasn't sure, but there might be something going on between those two…! That'd be cute….they deserved it! Grabbing a towel out of his linen closet, he let his hair loose and started his shower. Once the room was steamed and warm, he climbed in and showered, the door shutting with a soft click.

Clean and starving, he was about to head to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Tossing on a pair of pants, he peeked through the look hole, a worried expression creasing his forehead. When he opened the door, the messenger wordlessly handed him a letter. Accepting payment, the man bowed and gestured for Shikamaru to wait.

"Sir, there is one more thing, Nara."

"Yes, messenger?"

"The Lady Hokage would like to see you, mister Nara…ah – she didn't tell me why, but mentioned it was urgent. To come immediately….and discreetly."

Nodding to the messenger, Shikamaru muttered he'd be right there. Running back to his room, he tugged on a shirt, his sandals, strapped on his kunai to his leg and burst out the door. Trying to walk calmly towards the office, his mind was whirling with possibilities. The mission had been a success, they'd gotten the scrolls and given them to the Hokage for safe keeping. A few of the Nin were wounded….could one of them taken a wrong turn? Maybe one of them had passed? When he turned towards the hospital, the messenger shook his head in the negative, motioning they had to hurry. Nodding, Shikamaru sent chakra to his feet and hopped from roof to roof, to get there faster. Finally at the Hokage tower, he straightened himself up and climbed through the window. Waving lazily to the Anbu guards, he entered without knocking. Only to be greeted by a projectile of a Sake bottle. Ducking to avoid the shattered class, he grinned and plopped down in a chair, balancing his feet on the desk.

"Shikamaru Nara!"

Jerking to a sitting position, he tucked his shirt in and tossed away toothpick he was gnawing on. The Hokage never lectured or spoke loudly to him unless she was drunk. Tentatively sniffing the air, all he smelled was stale Sake from the busted bottle. Sitting back, he kept a very close eye on her...the way she walked, was she wobbly? The way she spoke, were her words slurred? The way she spoke, was she making sense? And the biggest give away, her eyes. Thank fully they were clear and pure. Almost lazily, his eyes wondered to the chakra mark on her forehead. He knew she was strong - had felt a punch or two from her at times – but to see proof of it was still chilling. She could squish him like a bug…a small pathetic bug under her heels and laugh about it after –

"Shikamaru Nara!?"

Jerking awake, he twitched back into his chair when he saw Tsunade was right in front of him, nose to nose. When she moved away, he settled back into his chair, fighting sleepiness. He was so tired, all he wanted was a nap! A sigh and the tap-tap of a heeled foot on the ground caught his attention again.

"Look, Shikamaru, I know you just got back from an extremely long mission….I hate to do this, but I really need your help. Suna needs your help."

Confusion washed through him, he was just at Suna….what could have possibly gone wrong in the three days it had taken them to get back? More anxiety and stress raced through him. First, he was worried about the other shinobi and now this?

"What's going on in Suna? We got the scrolls from the rogue Nin – did they attack the sand village?"

Immediately, his thoughts went to Temari. He'd fought beside her during the battle. She kept the enemy Nin away with her fan, guarding him while he trapped them with his shadows. Akamaru, Kiba and Hinata had worked on the other rogue Nin and soon they were on their way back to Suna and Kanoha with their wounded. He could've sworn they'd gotten them all. The whole way back, Kiba and Hinata tracked the area….and came up with nothing….

"I can't really explain. The Kazekage wasn't able to send a whole lot of information….a safety issue. What I can say is he's asked for help he desperately needs and sent one of his shinobi to come back with you. No one here or in Suna can know why you are here. If asked, tell them you are there for some time off, to visit a girlfriend, a friend – anything. Do what you have to do, make something up – okay? It's very important! No. One. Can. Know."

Nodding his understanding, Shikamaru rose and bowed before he left the Hokage's office. On his way home, he fought down the urge to go to the hospital and check on the others. It was already dark and he still had to get packed for the mission, visit his folks a bit before he left and figure out who this shinobi was that was going with him…Tsunade hadn't even said where the shinobi was staying! Muttering to himself with a sigh, he went to unlock the door, only to find it already unlocked. Sliding it open, he left the lights off and froze. When he saw movement, he quickly made the hand seal of the rat, ready to use his shadow imitation technique.

"Who's there? Get the hell out of my house."

"Wait, drop your jutsu, it's me!"

Immediately he flicked on the lights, gapping in shock at the one who stood before him.


	2. No rest for the weary

Before him stood the last person he expected to see. His heart beat a little faster, all he could do is stare. When laughter rang out, Shikamaru shut his mouth, trying to hide the wave of anger washing through him. First the mysterious mission, a Nin who's supposed to come with him to Suna that he knew nothing about and now _this_!? Was it too much to ask for a nap? Just five minutes of blessed sleep? It didn't even have to be on his bed! If this person would just go away, he could eat and sleep!

_Uuuugh….what a drag….didn't want to deal with this right now…_

"What the hell do you want, Ino. I thought I got the key to my apartment back….."

When the blonde staggered towards him, giggling and pouting, Shikamaru took a step back in disgust. He'd broken up with Ino over a year ago when he caught her cheating with his childhood friend, Choji Akimichi. Eventually the two friends had made up, Choji let Ino go and life went on. So what the hell was she doing here in his apartment at – a quick glance at the clock had him groaning inwardly – nine o'clock at night! And why the hell was she so drunk so early! Dragging himself to the kitchen, he put a pot of tea on and dragged Ino to a chair.

"Stay here. Do not move. I need to go get dressed. Okay?"

When she nodded like a dope, head lolling on her neck, Shikamaru sighed and put a pail within reach of her. Satisfied she would be okay for two minutes, he walked to his room. Once inside, he shut the door until just a crack was open so he could hear if she fell off her chair. Sitting on his bed, he ran his hands through his hair and lay back. His head was pounding and his stomach was eating itself inside out. But he couldn't go out there and face Ino…not now….not like this. A scream and a thump had him running out to his kitchen area, bare feet and pants, his shirt forgotten.

"Ino, are you oh….kaaaaay?"

Raking his hair back into its usual spiked ponytail, Shikamaru knelt down and wrapped his arms around Ino's waist, dragging her to the couch. Once there, he lifted her and dropped her on the cushions, making sure she didn't bounce back. Just as a knock on the door sounded, Ino jerked up and threw up all down Shikamaru soaking his stomach, pants and feet. Groaning, he went to the door and flicked it open, not paying attention to who was there.

"Come in."

"Wow! Ancestors, Shikamaru! That stinks!"

Recognizing the voice, he sighed and turned to face Sakura Hurano. The pink haired kunoichi was one of Kanoha's best healers. When he turned to greet her and offer tea, she grinned and held up a bag of take out. Inhaling, he smelled dumplings and rice….egg rolls and….

"Sakura, is that…!?"

"Steamed dango? Yep! Figured you'd be hungry when you got back so I brought some food for you! I wasn't sure who all was coming, but I brought some for everyone….Kiba and Hinata were at his clan's compound, already having dinner….I think it was a date! Everyone else seemed busy, so I guess it's just you and me!"

A groan from the couch and Ino throwing up, caught their attention. Slamming his head against the table, he was grateful when Sakura went over to the couch and sighed, checking Ino's temperature.

"She's wasted!"

"She was here when I came home from seeing the Hokage…."

"I haven't seen her in a while, I need to go back for training tomorrow….how is she? What brought you there?"

Again the Hokage's warning ran through his mind. He couldn't tell anyone. Not even his friends. Keeping his hands busy with the tea and some cups, he ground ginger in Ino's and stirred milk in Sakura's leaving his tea to soak.

"Tea's ready…I put ginger in Ino's for her stomach…I….was there for a debriefing."

At his friends nod, Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief. She'd bought his excuse. When they sat down with their tea, she had managed to get Ino into a sitting position, sipping the hot drink. Shikamaru had just gotten settled when the door was knocked on yet again.

"What a drag…"

Going to answer, he was a tad surprised to see a medical nin from the hospital. Looking at the mans hands, he was relieved to see that he did not have a black envelope – a notification of death – in his hands. Moving aside to let the man in, the medic immediately zoned in on Sakura, his voice nervous when he spoke. Shikamaru had to fight back a smirk.

"L-Lady Sakura….we need you at the hospital….e-emergency."

Again, that anxious fear washed over him when Sakura paled and waved the man over to assist with Ino.

"Shika, I'm sorry….we've been watching this patient for months now, he's just gotten out of a coma and just as Lady Tsunade said, he might be in critical condition. Welcome back! I'll have to pop by later and see you! We'll take Ino off your hands here….stupid girl…"

"Thanks Sakura….I'll be outta town for a bit – vacation – so I'll see you when I get back!"

With that said and a wave, he happily shut the door behind him. He felt bad for lying to Sakura, but he had to say something! She wanted to come back, he couldn't just leave her knocking on the door wondering where he was….she might break it! Sighing once more, he looked at the clock. If he hurried, he could get in a shower before it was time to go visit his parents. He liked to see them and visit a bit before he went off on long missions. Ancestors knew how long this one would take….

Muttering to himself, he was about to go to the bathroom to shower when he noticed something – some_one _– sitting at his kitchen table and sipping his green tea.

"Hello, Shikamaru! Miss me?"

Confusion at the visitor, surprise that it was this particular person, anger at his surprise, all washed over him at once. Giving up his hope for a shower here at home – he'd take one at his parents – Shikamaru sat down at the table and lay his head down, a groan escaping in a half assed lazy attempt at a greeting.


	3. Confessions under the stars

Looking at the clock, Shikamaru peeled his face away from the table and grabbed his flack jacket. Tucking the take out in the fridge for later, he began heading to the door. When she didn't move, he stopped and sighed, made good and sure she heard.

"Are you coming, Temari?"

"Coming? I just got here, where are we going?"

Grabbing her giant fan as he went out the door, he couldn't help the grin that graced his usually bored features. Like a puppy on a leash, she was right behind him, snatching the fan from his loose fingers, hitching it on her back where it belongs. Making sure he locked the door behind him, he gave a grunt of satisfaction before setting out to his parents' home.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Who says I'm taking you anywhere?"

She was silent, but her heavier steps were testament to her annoyed state. Not wanting to push it too far and get hit with her fan, he sighed, tucking his hands behind his head, smirking. He could only imagine the look on her face…..it was tempting to turn around and look her in the eye when he spoke the next words. Tempting, but dangerous.

"I'm going to my parents' house….where you go, doesn't really matter to me."

"You're taking me to your parents' house?"

"Who says I'm taking you anywhere, Temari?"

"Shikamaru, we're supposed to be going to Su-mmmng!"

The last bit was cut off when Shikamaru pushed her against a wall, his hand lightly covering her mouth, affectively stopping her words. The shadows around them quickly surrounded and not a moment too soon! A few heart beats later, Ino staggered by with Sai…by the sounds of it, she was trying to get him to take her back to his place for a bit of fun. Clueless….or maybe just smart enough not to fall for Ino's obvious soliciting….Sai ignored her and half carried, half dragged her back to her place. Waiting a few heart beats more, Shikamaru was about to let Temari go when a sharp pain shot through his hand. Jerking it back, he tipped the injured hand into moonlight and glared. The wound was not even worth griping about but the fact that she actually did that!?

"You bit me!"

"You were being perverted and weird…."

Sighing, Shikamaru gave up the argument he knew he'd already lost and kept going. Finally finished with his fun of messing with her, he relented and gave her the answer she'd wanted.

"I like to visit my parents before I leave for a long mission….it wouldn't be fair to leave you there alone….I'm not skipping out on this, so you're coming with me."

A soft snort was his only reply. Other than that, she stepped into step beside him and the two walked in silence for a moment….until she asked a question he wasn't ready to answer.

"So, why were you hiding from that drunk woman…..what's her name….Ino?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You like her and she rejected you! Is that it?!"

The enjoyment in her voice was way too evident. Not wanting to let this get out of hand, Shikamaru took a deep breath and muttered to himself before replying, his words heavy as they dropped passed his lips.

"A year ago, she and I dated…I broke up with her…."

When next she spoke, he could hear the dissatisfaction in her voice. There was more to it and she knew it. There was more. He just wasn't ready to give it up yet….especially to Temari. She'd just laugh in his face and call him so lazy he couldn't keep up a relationship. He'd be the first to admit, yes he was lazy….but not that lazy!

"That's it?!"

Yep….just as he thought, like a stone in a pond, he could see what little – if any – admiration or respect she had for him as a shinobi or otherwise, falling like a stone in a lake. Biting the inside of his cheek, he thought about it for a split second before making up his mind. She was hardly here and didn't know everyone that well….who would she tell?

"I….caught her cheating with my best friend….broke it off then and there…."

Judging by the lack of sarcasm or a retort, he'd caught her off guard. When he turned and looked over his shoulder at her, he didn't expect the look of sympathy in her eyes. Nor did he expect to hear it in her voice either….it gave him the willies. He didn't need her sympathy! But….it was – nice – to know that she actually cared….it made his insides feel a little warmer. Heart a little lighter….

"Shikamaru….I'm sorry…."

"It's fine….I like living on my own. I can sleep as long as I want. No one to nag me to herd the deer, feed them, and do my chores…I can do what I want….except when it's time for a mission…."

"Must be nice…"

Again there was no sarcasm in her voice. No remarks about how he's just lazy and moved so he didn't have to do chores…he did keep his home very clean, a fact he was proud of. Tossing a look over his shoulder, he waited until she'd caught up the few steps and walked beside her.

"You don't live alone yet?"

There was that familiar sarcasm when she spoke….but also a sense of pride….she seemed proud of her lot in life. A spike of envy shot through Shikamaru before he shot it down. He had lots to be proud of too!

"I live in the Kazekage mansion with Gaara and Kankuro. And before you say anything about being a spoiled little rich kid, the only reason I still live at home is because I am the Kazekage's body guard….as is Kankuro. The first and second guard the third, of the sand siblings."

In all this talking, he'd forgotten who she really was. Sabaku No Temari….Gaara's sister and the oldest of the feared sand siblings…but right now….in this moment….he liked to just think of her as Temari. No titles, nor pasts to separate them. Just two Nin from separate allied villages going for a walk –

"Look who it is Yoshino! Our son! Oohho, and he's brought a woman with him!"

The teasing excitement in his father's voice brought Shikamaru back to the present, here and now. When they got to the steps of his childhood home, his father invited them inside, grinning at his son with a teasing light in his eye. Knowing they wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow now, he'd hoped to stop by for a couple of hours and then find her an inn to stay in – or what apartment she was given to stay at – but after seeing the light in his father's eye and the grin on his mother's face, Shikamaru knew….this was gonna be one hell of a long and embarrassing night…


	4. Alone time

As soon as the two stepped inside, his mother hugged him to her tightly, only to sniff and push him towards the bathroom. Eager to go for a shower, he stopped only when his mother called him back. Standing in the hall way, hands tucked deep into his pockets, he sighed.

"Before you say, what a drag, answer me one thing. What the hell happened and why do you smell like vomit?"

"That's two, mom."

Her huff caught his attention, and right away he suppressed a sigh. They both knew about Ino…after the incident, he'd stayed with them for a week. His father had trained with him dawn until dusk, they both worked with the deer, his mother had cooked all of his favorite meals he'd had growing up. After a week had gone by, they walked him back to his apartment, his mother cleaned up, his father did the small repairs and told him to drop by anytime. After that they had eaten a meal and his folks left him to his thoughts. It was their sudden absence that had gotten him to get his ass in gear.

"I went to the Hokage…I'm escorting Temari around Kanoha again for the day…we go to Suna tomorrow – I can't say why, don't know how long I will be gone…."

Yoshino nodded, she and Shikaku were used to their son dropping by and saying that he had to go on a mission for a while. After all of his years as a ninja, it was a norm around the Nara house hold. What wasn't a norm was the pain in his eyes.

"Look…let me….go change, okay?"

Before his folks could say anything, Shikamaru went to his old room, grabbed a set of clothes and fresh sandals he kept here. Quickly stepping over to the bathroom, he shut the door and fell to his knees, gasping. He'd thought he was over this. Over all the anger and pain, over the knife stabbing into his heart every time he thought of her. He and Choji were doing well with their friendship….would meet up for drinks once in a while or just cloud watch. But Ino….she moved on so fast…Choji….Naruto….Lee….she'd even went for Kakashi but was turned down….as soon as the men weren't useful or giving her what she wanted, she'd drop them like mud off her boots and move onto the next.

Not that he should care of course. He was just a casualty left along in the wake of the storm that was Ino Yamanaka. One of many past, one of many to come. Shikamaru did not give a rat's ass! Not one care in the world. She could move on all she wanted, break all the hearts she wanted, but he was done with it. Done with her. So why does it hurt so damn much!

"I shouldn't care! I don't care! She can go -"

A ragged gasp escaped his throat, cutting off the rest of what he was going to say. Angry he slammed his fist against the counter. Forcing away the tears, he started the water, letting the shower run. A soft knock on the door caught his attention as he was removing his vomit covered clothes and wrapped a towel around himself. Thinking it was his mother, he slid open the door all the way….only to gasp and slammed the door in Temari's face. Leaning against the door, he heard her soft knock again. This time he slid open the door a tad, sticking his head out and using it to cover the rest of his body.

"Are you okay? I hear yelling and a bang…thought you might've fell in the shower…?"

"N-no….I ah…I was…."

Before he could think of a reasonable excuse, she forced her way into the bathroom and slid shut the door behind her, making sure it was locked. When he blinked at her in surprise, she merely sat on the toilet and leaned back, crossing her arms and legs. The gesture was aggressive and something about it had his pulse beating a little faster. Until her eyes began to wonder around the room. Crimson covered his cheeks when he noticed her aqua eyes take in the bathroom. His shower kit, open to expose the bandage rolls, his razors, shaving cream, extra ponytails, a kunai. His toothbrush and paste already on the counter, the cap left off. The crack in the counter where he'd slammed his fist. When she turned back to him, she was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You really loved her, didn't you…?"

A bitter laugh ripped past his lips. One that once escaped, he couldn't get back. Temari's question seared behind his closed eyelids, playing like a movie over and over, unable to stop. When he opened them and looked into her eyes, he had his answer. One that he knew she wouldn't like.

"Ino was just the thing that filled the void of boredom. She was just a team mate and once friend. When we started to go out, it was just a childish puppy love, nothing more."

A sharp slap across the face had him retaliating, forcing her back against the wall, the weight of his body pressed against hers. When he looked in her eyes, he could see anger and a wild fire. He knew right away, she was not one to be messed with. A few moments later, she proved it by shoving him back. Slipping on the bathmat, Shikamaru fell back, Temari falling with him. Instinct took over as he held her against him, using his body as a buffer against the shower wall. Grunting with the impact, he uncurled himself from around her and made sure she was okay.

"You idiot! Now I'm soaked! I left my bag of clothes at your place!"

Trying to hide the smirk, he brushed water out of his eyes and reached out for the towel hanging on the towel rack. Once he was able to reach it, he wrapped the soft fluffy towel around her and managed to get them into a sitting position. Once calm, he nodded and they both climbed out. Immediately, he missed the feel of her body against his….a thought and feeling he shoved far, far down.

"My room is across the way, there's dry clothes in there, just give me a minute to wash up. "

As Temari snuck across the hall to his room, Shikamaru quickly washed up and waited a few minutes until he too snuck across the hall. Figuring she'd be dressed by now, he walked in…not ready for what he saw.


	5. Dinner, dishes and a challange

Temari's back was to him as she just finished putting her four ponytails in her hair. She stood there in a t-shirt of his, just long enough that it covered without being a gown. Shaking his head to loosen all the thoughts he _shouldn't _be having about her, Shikamaru walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of pants and a belt. Passing them over to her without looking anywhere but in the eye, he quickly combed his own hair into its usual ponytail and stepped out the door. When he got to the living room, Shikamaru had to force down a blush. His mother had just finished setting a tray of sushi on the table, dango, miso soup and fried rice already lay steaming and waiting. Looking over his shoulder, he couldn't help but smile a little when he saw Temari coming down the hall way.

As they stepped over to the table, he ignored the looks his parents gave him when he pulled out the chair for her, sighing when they looked over the clothes she was wearing. He knew they were dying to ask a question, but knew at least his father wouldn't…as for his mother….

"Have a good shower, kids?"

More diplomatic then he, Temari simply kept her eyes down and ate her sushi, slow measured bites, until she set her chopsticks down and looked his mother right in the eye.

"I traveled from Suna quicker than usual, the use of my fan and jutsu required a fair amount of chakra, but my need here was most urgent and I was unable to bathe along the way. When I arrived at Shikamaru's, he was just leaving for this visit and did not want to leave me alone in his apartment, so he brought me along. We both needed a shower after the … incident and long traveling. Shikamaru was kind enough to offer me a change of his spare clothes…I forgot my bag at his apartment you see…."

Yoshino looked satisfied with her answer while Shikaku only sniggered and grinned at his son. Shikamaru had to give her credit. It was a lie without a lying….there was truth in her admission, without giving too much away.

"She…..Ino came to my apartment, wasted. She never did say why she came but it's not the first time. The first time she did that was right after I caught her with Choji. She was wasted then to, begging me to take her back. I think this time…well, I don't…really care what the hell she wanted this time. I'm happy Sakura took her off my hands."

A sharp slap to the hands with her chopsticks was all his mother gave him for the language. Shikamaru, Yoshino and Shikaku were able to talk about anything when they were together. Always had been. What he didn't understand though was why he felt so at ease with Temari knowing these things. If it wasn't for Ino's big mouth, he wouldn't have told anyone. But of course, she got wasted one day and came to the training grounds screaming like a banshee as he tried to train with Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba wouldn't tell anyone, Shikamaru knew that. Naruto was there though and that idiot couldn't keep a lid on anything, never mind a secret this big! He'd told their whole group of friends!

Setting that aside, the four of them ate in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's company. Feeling a little awkward about what happened in his old bedroom, Shikamaru tried to concentrate on other things. Like this mission to Suna. He understood why the Kazekage couldn't send a whole lot of information via letter, but why couldn't he have sent one with Temari? It didn't sit right with him. Any mission, no matter the rank had _some _information. Although the shinobi of Kanoha didn't make a habit of spilling all of the information to all of their friends, never before had he been told that absolutely no one could know. He could get in deep trouble just by telling his parents! And they're his _parents _for ancestors' sake! He told them everything!

"Shikamaru?"

Jerking out of his reverie, he looked up to see his parents and Temari staring at him like he had two heads and a mouth in his stomach. It took him but a second to realize they were talking. Probably to him. About something. Muttering to himself, he sat up farther in his chair and turned to Temari, a question on his lips. She beat him to it.

"How about a game of chess, Shikamaru Nara?"

A grin spread over her lips, a light in her eyes. Unable to stop his own grin, he agreed to her challenge. Both teens missed the look that passed between his parents. A look of joy….a look mischief….a little bit of worry and a lot of hopefulness. Just as Shikamaru stood, Temari passed him the plates and grabbed the trays to carry. At his questioning look, she only grinned to him, smiling to Yoshino.

"If it's good enough to eat, it's good enough to clean. You've had experience with washing dishes, I know for a fact. You won't melt, I'll protect you from the big bad soap!"

"What a drag…."

When Temari reached back and tugged his shirt by the collar, Shikamaru growled to his father as the man laughed. What was it with the Nara men and aggressive women! Temari was just like his mother for ancestors' sake!

_Except your mother doesn't get your heart racing a mile a minute….nor give you thoughts that are indecent, like in your bedroom when you saw Temari in your t-shirt – uuughhh!_

Stopping that thought before it got further, Shikamaru let himself be dragged towards the kitchen as Temari let go and ran a sink of soapy water. About to get to washing the dishes, he stopped when she flung a towel over his shoulder, her grin mischievous. The challenge was clearly written in her eyes. A challenge he would accept, a challenge he would gladly fulfill.

"After dishes, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you for chess, you do realise…."

"Mmmhm, Keep talking, Nara…we'll see who wins."

"Ah yeah? What happens if….on the off chance you do win?"

Wicked laughter burst passed her lips, sending a warm shiver down his spine. He wanted to hear more of her laughter. Wicked and light hearted. Happy and hopeful. Whatever kind of laughter it was, he wanted to hear it.

"If I win….I get your bed tonight."

More laughter sprang forth as she flicked bubbles at his stunned expression. A heart beat later, he got what she meant and nodded. So it was a fight to see who got the couch, hey? Challenge accepted. Leaning a little closer, he dabbed bubbles onto her nose….only to jump apart and his father's laughter.

"Hey, you two, let's make this interesting. Guys verses girls. Shikamaru and I against Temari and Yoshino. Loser between Shika and Temari get the couch….losers between the four of us make breakfast for the winners!"

Grinning at each other, Temari and Yoshino shared a look and Shikamaru knew tonight he'd be sleeping on the couch….


	6. Check Mate

Frowning down at the board before him, Shikamaru already knew the battle was lost, but couldn't help trying to win anyways. All of his pawns and bishops were gone, one rook remained, along with a knight. His queen was guarding his king and Temari was closing in. Shifting his knight, he took out her pawn cornering his rook, thinking he could move the rook to rescue the king and queen. As soon as he removed his hand from the piece, he knew the mistake he'd made. What small glimmer of hope he had she wouldn't notice was shattered when she sat back, legs crossed and hands neatly folded, a smile on her lips. Twitching back in his chair, he tried to act lazy and nonchalant but with his parents right there watching, his stomach was full of butterflies.

When Temari finally moved her piece, she leaned a little too far forwards and he found his eyes drawn to places they shouldn't be. Her soft smirk and the way she moved her piece when he wasn't paying attention gave away her strategy. Bursting out into laughter, Shikamaru tipped over his king, declaring check – mate.

"I'm in check mate….and choose to not fight the ruling."

Ignoring the look of surprise from his parents and Temari, he began to tuck away the board. Turning to help his dad, he heard a soft gasp and turned just in time to catch Temari as she fell off the stool, the chess board falling to the ground, pieces scattered.

"You okay, Temari?"

"Y-Yeah…I'm okay, Shikamaru…."

His arms seemed to work of their own accord, holding her small frame a little tighter against him. Crimson lit both their cheeks when her hand grabbed hold of his shirt. Eyes the colour of thunder clouds met eyes the colour of the ocean. The two leaned closer towards each other, the air around them almost electrical. In this moment, they felt like they were in their own world, just the two of them….until Shikaku cleared his throat, barely able to suppress the laughter in his eyes. Twitching apart, the two turned their backs on each other, both trying to ignore his parents. Finally Yoshino stepped in the room and lightly slapped her husband upside the head, tsking and taking pity on the two teens.

"Temari, come here sweetheart….we'll get you the bed ready. The sheets are fresh and the window was open to clear the air. Shikamaru, come find your girlfriend a t-shirt of yours to wear for bed. We'll hang dry your soaked clothes overnight, dear."

Blushing a deep crimson, Shikamaru glared at his father's grin as he passed by. About to fall into step behind the women, his dad tugged him back and looked him directly in the eye, hands holding his son to the ground by the shoulders.

"We're trusting you, son. No funny business."

What his father could mean hadn't crossed his mind….at least not yet. Nodding his agreement, Shikamaru knocked softly on his door, a little surprised when Temari answered. Smiling his greeting, he tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach and walked over to the closet. Finding a t-shirt that he knew to be comfortable, Shikamaru took it off the hanger and passed it over to Temari. When their fingers touched in passing, it felt as if a spark passed between their touching fingers.

"I ah….you didn't happen to bring a toothbrush, Temari?"

"Oh, dear there's one under the sink there, Shikamaru, would you….?"

Nodding, he stepped out and went to the bathroom to brush his own teeth. He couldn't get that chess game out of his mind. No matter who he played, except Shikaku, he was able to beat them. Asuma, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Tsunade….he'd played at least once with all of his friends. And yet, the first time he played with Temari….he got his ass handed to him on a golden platter! Growling, he rinsed his mouth, jumping when an arm reached around him. A second later, a soft giggle as the toothbrush packet was taken and opened. When the arms reached around again, to turn on the water, Shikamaru turned around and was about to step away to give her room, but she was right there, her arms now leaning against the counter.

"Thank you for the chess game, Nara….it was interesting to see how your mind works."

"I could say the same for you, Temari….other than my dad, no one's ever beat me before…."

"Mmm, then it's about time the king fell off his horse."

A soft knock on the bathroom door had it sliding open, and his parents stood there, faces stern but smiling. Quickly the two finished up, and went into the hallway. When Shikamaru went to head towards the living room, his father stood in the way and shook his head.

"You and Temari need to get up early tomorrow, go sleep in bed. Your mother and I will be up for a while more playing chess. Go to bed, the both of you."

Temari bowed to Shikaku and Yoshino, thanking them for their hospitality and generosity. Once inside the bedroom, Shikamaru slid the door closed and grabbed a pillow and blanket, settling the sleeping mat on the floor.

"Temari, you can sleep on the bed, okay?"

"Thank you."

Making sure she was settled in, Shikamaru got up and switched off the light. As he worked his way back to the mat, he stubbed his toe against the corner of the bed. Biting back a curse, stars danced in his eyes. A second later, the light flicked on and Temari was tugging his arm to the bed. Looking at his toe, it was at an odd angle, clearly dislocated.

"Uhg….what a drag….."

About to get up to hobble to the kitchen and grab an ice pack, Shikamaru was left speechless when Temari sat on his hips, her back to him. Before he could so much as speak, she had his foot in her hand and jerked his toe back to its original spot. A loud groan escaped him before he was able to silence it. The two sat there in silence for a heartbeat, waiting to see if his parents will come. After a few moments of silence, the two started to laugh and had to bury their heads in pillows to keep silent.

"Sh, sh! Shikamaru, stop laughing!"

"You stop Temari, you're making me laugh!"

Wrapping their arms around themselves, the two laughed until their sides hurt, tears running down their faces. Eventually the two wore themselves out, the happenings of the day overwhelming them. When dawn came, his father came to look for him to fulfil their bet, the sight before him made him smile. The two lay in bed together, Shikamaru holding Temari protectively close.


	7. Words that can not be taken back

Slopping a piece of toast in the batter, Shikamaru tried to cover another yawn. Last night, his father and he had been beaten by his mother and Temari in their games of chess. The bet was for Shikamaru and Temari, the winner would get the bed. Between the four of them, the losers would make breakfast. Well, Temari got the bed – Shikaku and he were here making breakfast. This morning though, didn't feel like the others past. This morning, when he woke up, Temari had been in his arms, she using his arm as a pillow and his other arm around her waist. Turning his head, Shikamaru then noticed his father in the door way, looking at them with an odd look on his face. A mixer of sadness and joy. Not an expression his father wore very often. It was troubling enough that Temari was in his arms, the fact that his father had seen and would more likely tell his mother….! Grumbling to himself, he was just looking for something to say when his mother walked in.

"Hey, you two! Mm, smells good in here!"

"Hey, hey! You should be in bed you!"

Trying to fight off a gag when his father held his mother and kissed her, Shikamaru turned his attention back to the French toast he was cooking. Not a moment later, Temari came in still dressed in his shirt and pants she's borrowed the night before. Noticing Shikamaru's parents, she blushed and looked away, standing beside Shikamaru.

"What are you making, Shikamaru?"

"French toast, it's really good! Why aren't you still in bed? We fell asleep pretty late…."

"I woke and you were gone….I was just wondering how you were feeling this morning after last night's a-"

"Shikamaru Nara. Do not tell me that you took advantage of Temari last night! I heard…..noises. And laughing."

Turning to his mother, he was fully awake when he noticed she was lifting a fry pan. Pushing Temari behind him, he shook his head, ready to deny anything.

"Yoshino, put the fry pan down….we'll give our son a chance to speak over breakfast, shall we? Come Temari…please, sit! We made breakfast!"

Once everyone was seated, Shikamaru passed around the French toast, strawberries and syrup. Grabbing the dirt and snow, he puffed a little to dip his toast in and sipped his tea. He knew his parents were waiting for an answer, but he wasn't ready to give one. It wasn't up to Temari either…he was the one that moaned. And for good reason! His toe was dislocated! Deciding it would be more trouble to explain than to not, he let it slide, hoping his parents would forget. But there was no such luck….

"So, Shikamaru? Care to explain? I don't want to have to make your guest uncomfortable by asking her."

"Don't ask Temari, it wouldn't be nice to her."

Realising to late his mistake in wording, Shikamaru speared a strawberry and dipped it in the snow on his plate. Hoping to distract from the moment, he grabbed the powders and offered them to Temari.

"Dirt n' Snow, Temari?"

The look she gave him had him fighting a smile. She thought he meant literally, dirt and snow, when in fact he meant the powders in his hand. He set them down and held up the brown powder.

"Dirt….cinnamon."

Setting that down beside her plate, he picked up and shook the white powder, little fluffs of white falling almost gracefully onto is toast.

"Snow….Icing sugar. It's actually really a funny story…when I was a little kid, I used to think that -"

"Shikamaru Nara, don't make me toss you over my knee and get your father to spank you, mister. You may be seventeen and moved out into your own home. When you are in this home, you listen to your parents. Answer my question. What noises did I hear last night?"

Looking to his dad for help, Shikaku just ate his French toast in silence, head down. Glaring and muttering to himself, Shikamaru finally sighed and set his fork down, too embarrassed to look to Temari.

"Last night, after I shut the light off I was going back to my sleeping mat when I jammed my toe hard against the corner of the bed. It dislocated, Temari fixed it, and it hurt like hell. End of story."

He could see disbelief in his mother's eyes, humor in his father's. Slipping off his sandal, Shikamaru scooted his foot under the table, showing his mother his now fixed toe. When her face paled and she nodded, he went back to eating his toast.

"Nothing happened between Temari and I last night. She is a friend. Nothing more."

Even though he missed Temari's soft gasp and the sad light in her eyes, there but a moment before replaced by anger….he couldn't help but set his fork down and jerk his chair away from the table. His own heart was beating a mile a minute, each beat sharp as a kunai. In fighting, he'd been injured countless times, but nothing felt like the massive emptiness he felt as soon as the words escaped his lips. Right now, he couldn't say why, but they weren't true. He wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and apologize to Temari. To try and find the right words to explain his lie to his mother….

But he couldn't. That just wasn't who he was. Down the hall and away from the kitchen, he leaned against the wall and rubbed a hand over his face. How could he be so stupid? How could he have said that without thinking? It had only been not even a day but…..he knew…Temari wasn't just a friend. Last night when she was sitting in his apartment…the walk to his parents and how she listened about his past with Ino….the chess game and when she fell into his arms….and finally last night when she sat on his hips and fixed his dislocated toe. Something so simple, yet something so very much more. Something he wanted to explore….with her.

"Temari?"

Hearing her footsteps, he looked up into her eyes and could see a flash of sadness before she managed to replace it with anger.

"Nothing but a friend, hm? It's nice to know where we stand, _Nara._"

Before he could say anything more to correct himself, to fix the situation, Temari walked into his room and slammed the door. A groan, this one of frustration, burst passed his lips. He'd fucked up….big time. Shikamaru knew he had to fix this. And fast…or it would be one hell of a long and quiet trip to Suna….


	8. Forgiveness sealed in a kiss

The walk to the hospital was long and only slightly painful. So lost in thought, Shikamaru had stubbed his toe and re dislocated it. Not wanting to be a bother, he just bit down on the inside of his cheek and forced down the wave of nausea. They were headed to the hospital anyways, he could just get one of the medic Nins to reset it, get his supplies and be on their way. All he had to do was get through this mission and then they'd be in the clear. Then he could move on and let live. He could….he could….forget Temari…..

Could he really though? Could he really forget Temari, even after this short time? The more he thought about it, the more he realized it wasn't just this short time. There was the month that he'd stayed at Suna….mind you it was in an apartment with Kiba and Hinata, but he'd seen her everyday….he'd fought beside her, bled with her….worried for her. So why had he been so stupid as to say such a thing?!

"Nara, Shikamaru?"

Hearing his name, he tucked away the thoughts for a moment and rose to meet the nurse. When he stepped inside the little room, he felt a little bad when Sakura stepped in. Looking into her pale blue eyes, he could see the surprise written there. Tucking his leg against his chest, he removed his sandal and decided on the truth without revealing too much.

"Hey, Sakura…"

"Shikamaru! What brings you here? Oooh that's a nasty dislocation there…okay, here we go…"

With a sickening pop, the toe was popped back into its joint and set right. Biting back the hiss of pain, he wiggled his toes and sighed, satisfied. A few moments later, a nurse walked in and handed him the medical supplies in a small pouch. The look of daggers he got from Sakura made Shikamaru sigh. Bowing to her in thanks, he listened closely to see if anyone was around or listening. Hearing and seeing no one, he leaned close to Sakura's ear.

"I cannot explain. My parents know, so we are okay. Do not go talk to them. Hokage thinks we're being watched. I might be able to explain when I return. Stay safe and do not tell a soul."

Standing, he waited for her nod and stepped out to the waiting room. Temari stood there talking to a medical Nin….one of the Hyuga clans' males. Judging by the wrap around his head, he bore the curse mark of the branch house. He did not agree with branding the people of the branch house….but from a strategic point of view, he understood. It was to protect their kekki genkki, their eye jutsu, the Byakugan. Shaking his head with a sigh, he grabbed Temari's arm and dragged her out of the hospital. He had nothing against the Hyuga man….he just wanted to get going to Suna.

"Ready to go, Temari?"

Her jerking her arm out of his grip was answer enough. Tucking his hand back into his pocket, he slung the bag over his shoulder before tossing the other divided bag to Temari. When she looked into the bag, she nodded. He knew she would find the rations, medicines and supplies evenly divided. Walking a little faster than the lazy Nin was usually would, they made good time getting to the gate. Having said their good byes this morning, he knew no one would be there waving them off….but he still couldn't help but look over his shoulder anyway….a slim hope he always carried whenever he left on a mission. This time that hope went unanswered, just as he knew it would.

Four hours had passed since they'd left Kanoha. They'd made good timing by tree hopping. Another advantage was that conversation under these conditions was impossible. Soon though, they would reach the desert. Once there, would they still sit in silence? Shikamaru knew they would have to work this out. Get it out in the air….and he'd need to be the one to say it.

"What a drag…"

Whistling to get Temari's attention, he pointed down to the ground, motioning for them to go to the ground. Listening before they landed, the two touched down, falling soundlessly. After spending an hour getting a small parameter for their small camp, the two sat down by the fire. Still no words were exchanged. Still no apologies were shared.

When Temari passed him an empty water canister almost absently, he angrily tucked it in his back and grabbed another, refilling them by the river nearby. This would be the last of their water for a while. Temari should know that, being from the desert and all.

"I'm gonna turn in…"

Catching himself nodding, Shikamaru growled and reached out, managing to grab her by the wrist. When she went to hit back, he easily dodged and pinned her against a trunk, his voice a low growl.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"_My _problem, Nara?! My problem is you! You selfish bastard! You pervert!"

Grunting at the blow to his stomach, Shikamaru let her go….that was all the slackened grip she needed to wiggle free and reach for her fan. Tossing a Kunai, it bounced off her fan but achieved his desired effect. She stopped reaching for her fan. Sending chakra to his feet, he managed to tackle her, forcing her to the ground. Straddling her hips, he pinned her arms to the ground. Fire burned in the pit of his stomach, anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean, I'm not a pervert….or selfish."

"You! I helped you with your toe, listened to you as you spoke about that bitch Ino, didn't kick your ass right away in chess….and you repay me by insulting me?! In front of your parents!"

"Exactly!"

She didn't bother speaking, but the exasperated expression on her face was enough for him to get the gist of it.

"Temari….damnit, you frustrate me! It was my parents for ancestors' sake! How the hell am I supposed to explain to them what the hell is going on when I don't even know myself!?"

"What you don't know…? Shikamaru, what the hell are you talking about?"

In answer, Shikamaru growled her name before leaning down and softly, hesitantly, brush his lips against hers. When she stiffens under him, he almost hesitates….loosens his grip and moves to sit up….when her hands wrap around his neck, tugging him closer to her and she kissing him in return.


	9. Ambush!

The next morning, when he woke, Shikamaru could feel something soft and sweet smelling in his arms. Groggy from sleep, he fully opened his eyes and twitched back in surprise. Temari was lying in his arms, curled against him! Very slowly he removed his arm, cradling her head on his pack. Once out, he went to the water and washed the sleep out of his eyes. When his fingers wiped down his mouth, he could feel his slightly swollen lips and remembered the night before. Nothing had happened except….

"Ancestors, I kissed her….I yelled at her then kissed her…."

"We actually sort of yelled at each other….Shikamaru, look -"

Before Temari could say anything more, Shikamaru tackled her out of the way. Not a second later, a kunai dug half way up the blade into the ground. Biting back a curse, Shikamaru and Temari got ready to fight for their lives if need be. Temari took out her giant fan, opening it and setting it as a shield in front of them. Shikamaru kept his back against hers, ready to cast a shadow jutsu.

"Are you okay, Temari?"

"I'm fine, Shikamaru. That kunai…where did it come from?"

"I don't know…."

Before more could be said, another kunai came flying, hitting Temari's fan and bouncing off. They were testing the shinobi defences, because not a moment later one came flying to Shikamaru's direction. Before he could so much as form the hand seal of the rat, she was dancing around him, her back to his chest, the kunai bouncing again off her fan. Leaning in close, he tucked himself as close to her as possible as she fully opened her fan and swung it in the direction of the trees. Using her Wind release, she cast a giant net, managing to catch two figures. Her wind was so strong, the trees she'd sent it at were stripped bare of leaves entirely.

Quickly jumping over, he tied the two up, hands bound to feet, eyes covered and mouths gaged. That done, he took to the trees. What he saw was enough to make his face loose its colour and hop down. Rushing over to Temari, he stopped beside her and leaned in close enough to whisper a warning without giving too much away.

"We have to move. Now. There's at least thirty of them in the trees. I couldn't see the symbols of their head bands, but there's too many of them to fight between us."

At her nod, she shut her fan and the two began to run as fast as they were able towards Suna without wasting chakra. They wouldn't be able to stop tonight, not with these enemy Nin chasing them. Behind them the explosive tags Shikamaru had set went off, screams could be heard along with the crackling of burning wood. He couldn't help but feel bad about what he had to do…and hoped that someone from Kanoha would see the smoke and prevent the fire…

"Do you hear anything?"

Reaching behind him, he grabbed Temari's hand, tugging her a little to get her feet moving a little faster. They'd been running for over half a day, the sun already going down. But they couldn't stop, not yet.

"No, I don't hear anything – wait -"

A very quiet, almost silent, whine was the only warning before Shikamaru could push Temari out of the way. He'd managed to do so and caught the Kunai, right in the shoulder. Gasping at the pain, Shikamaru ripped it out and making the hand sign of the rat cast out his shadow, using his clan's Shadow Imitation Technique. Having caught the Nin that came from the sand, the man stopped cold in his tracks.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…..?"

Reaching down to his left thigh, Shikamaru grabbed at the air, the man copying his movements. The difference between them was, where Shikamaru came up empty handed, the man had a Kunai. Anger and pain washed through him as his shoulder burned from the wound. Behind him, he could hear Temari using her wind release: Wind Cutter on the other Nin that came from the sand. Just as she managed to slit the man's throat with her wind, he brought his hand across his throat in a cutting motion, the man likewise. The only difference being….Shikamaru didn't have a Kunai….the man did. Forcing himself to look the man in the eye as the last of his blood drained and he fell to the ground, a shiver ran down his spine. This was never easy…having to kill in self-defence. Having to take a life before they take your own.

"Shikamaru, are you okay?"

At Temari's soft voice, he was able to relax. In relaxing, he could feel the warmth of his blood running down his shoulder and back. Reaching back, his hand was slapped away replaced with Temari's small ones sliding up the back of his shirt to check the wound. Although his shoulder stung like hell, he was beyond exhausted and most of his chakra was gone from the skirmishes, her tiny hands felt so soothing on his back. The more she wiped away the blood and checked the wound, the more he could feel himself relaxing….leaning towards the warmth of her hands….it all felt so soothing, he was feeling lightheaded. A sharp pain cut through the dizziness when she pressed a thick piece of cloth on his wound, tying it with bandages as tight as she could.

"Shikamaru, hold still, okay? I need to stop the bleeding, it's really bad. We need to get you to Suna, fast…."

"Temari?"

Finally the dizziness overwhelmed him and he leaned back fully against her, his back to her chest. As her name whispered passed his lips, he looked her in the eye with a soft smile. The last thing he saw was her worry filled blue eyes. The last thing he felt was her arms holding him close to her. The rest fell away into darkness.


	10. Caught!

Groaning, Shikamaru opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was….nothing. Darkness. But that was alright with him…darkness was his friend, his ally, his silent guardian. Trying to sit up, a wave of nausea washed over him, pain rushing in waves from his shoulder. That's when it all came rushing back to him. His kiss with Temari in the desert….the ambush from the unknown Nin….the kunai stabbing him in the shoulder. Forcing himself all the way up, Shikamaru managed to swing his legs up and around to the edge of the bed. Taking a moment too gather his senses, he felt around the area closest to his bed until he found a chair. On the chair, much to his enjoyment, was his clothes.

Ripping off the paper hospital gown, he'd just gotten his pants on and was working to get the shirt over his head when there was a loud snap and a gasp. Before Shikamaru could so much as ask who it was, hands were grabbing the shirt and helping him pull it down over his chest and stomach. A loud gasp escaped past his parched lips when he moved his shoulder.

"Easy, easy, Shikamaru!"

Done rolling down his shirt, he blinked when he noticed a certain pink haired kunoichi glaring at him sternly. It took him a moment but he realized the one before him was Sakura…the medic that set his toe…the medic that was supposed to be back home in Kanoha….

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Mischief flashed in her eyes before she sighed and forced him to sit down in the chair. Hiding her face in the excuse of helping him with his sandals, Shikamaru couldn't get a good read on her face, but she was hiding something. Right now though, he didn't have time to figure out what. When he heard her next words, all thought of it escaped his mind.

"Shikamaru, you were asleep for four days. You're in Suna. Temari carried you the rest of the way and collapsed with you at the gate. The kunai that stabbed you was covered in poison. You're okay now though. Your shoulder will eventually heal, given a few days' rest. You should really be in bed, you need to -"

"Sakura, excuse my interruption, but where's Temari?"

Fear washed over Shikamaru. The last thing he'd remembered was becoming very dizzy and leaning against Temari. After he'd passed out, he'd woken up here in the hospital. Rubbing his shoulder when Sakura wasn't looking, he tried to figure out a way to get the hell out of here. He had to find Temari, make sure she was okay!

"Temari is just over here! She insisted on being here when you woke….after she went to talk to the Kazekage, she passed out on the way to the hospital. Her brother, Kankuro found her and charged in here like a roaring bull asking what was going on. He seemed to calm after Temari was in here with you."

Looking over his shoulder, Shikamaru noticed a curtained off bed. Hesitantly and quietly stepping over to the curtain, he peeked in and gasped at what he saw. Temari lay on her side on the bed. Her golden hair, still in its four ponytails lay against the white of the pillow. Her still form wrapped in the dark blue blanket caught him off guard. She was so full of life, so _alive, _it was strange to see her so still. Worriedly Shikamaru stepped closer, wanting to reach out and take her pulse. Not wanting to touch her and possibly disturb the beauty of her sleeping form, he instead looked her over.

Able to freely do so, he was caught and drawn in, much like a sailor to a siren's song. Just looking at her graceful form lying in bed, guessing at what was hidden beneath the blanket….his pulse rose and his lips began to tingle. Rubbing his neck, a shiver slipped down his spine when he remembered the feel of her hands on his neck, holding him closer as they kissed. He remembered that kiss all too well….found himself wanting another. But…now was not the time.

"Shikamaru?"

Jumping out of his skin, he leaned forwards and gently held her hand in his. They were like ice! Shifting his chair closer, he held both of Temari's cold hands in hers. A blush painted his cheeks when she gently tugged his hands closer to her, tucking one so it cupped her cheek. A small smile came to her and Shikamaru found himself smiling back. Nerves spiked through his stomach and made his heart race, but he shoved it down.

"Temari….I was told that you carried me back to Suna…"

When she blushed and looked down, it caught him by surprise. She wasn't usually one to act so demur and modest. With his free hand, he gently lifted her chin so her eyes met his. What he saw there had his heart squeezing in a vice. In Temari's eyes, Shikamaru saw sadness….but also a smattering of joy. Without really realizing what he was doing, he leaned in closer to her, she up to him. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, warmth spread through him when she likewise wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Almost hesitantly their lips met, gentle at first. The more their lips danced together, the more tightly he held her, and she him. All thought except the one they held, was forgotten.

So caught up in each other, the two didn't hear the giggle and a soft cough. Finally when the lights flicked off and on quickly, the two broke apart. When they saw who was standing there, Temari smirked and Shikamaru wanted to curl up and hide. Instead, he did what was ingrained in him since he first learned to walk. He stood and bowed.

"Kazekage….you honour me with your presence. Greetings and well wishes from Kanoha. Shikamaru Nara reporting to fulfill the mission I was sent for."

"I take it it's not every day you go around kissing in front of your Hokage…"

Mortified, Shikamaru bowed lower. Embarrassment surged through him and he was unable to look up to Gaara until Temari came and gently lifted him by his good shoulder.

"Leave him alone, Gaara. It's good to see you brother, but I've debriefed already. What brings you here?"

A small smile passed the face of the Kazekage. It was there for just a moment, missed by Temari and Sakura, but Shikamaru noticed it. A shiver – not a good one this time – ran down his spine. The next words out of Gaara's mouth caused Temari and Shikamaru both to stare in open mouthed shock and surprise. As the Kazekage left, the door was just about shut when he looked over his shoulder and said.

"Temari….your duties for today are cancelled, I gave them to Kankuro. Why don't you show Shikamaru around….mm, sort of a….date."


	11. Cat and mouse

Growling at Temari again, Shikamaru was so tempted to take that little fan of hers and snap it in two! This was the third time she'd tapped him on the head, each time increasingly harder. It was his own fault for scratching his shoulder but it itched! Sighing, he tucked his hands again in his pocket and followed her down the street. He had no clue as to where they were going, but that was okay with him. It was nice to walk around and look at the clear skies.

Thinking back to the hospital, he tried to calm his racing heart at the thought of kissing her. When they were caught by Gaara, he thought for sure he'd rip his head off! Or get that brother of theirs to stick him in his Iron Maiden puppet…! Just thinking about being stuck in that small puppet with all the sharp blades was enough to wake him in a cold sweat.

"….And then the hippo flew over the Kazekage building and danced a jig with Gaara wearing clogs and a dress!"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Shikamaru looked at her like she'd grown two heads. When she glared at him, anger flashing in her eyes, it was then that he realized she was talking to him and he wasn't even listening! Bowing his head, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, muttering.

"Do not say this is a drag! I will hit you again….and don't touch your shoulder!"

A grin spread over his face as an idea struck him. Leaving his shoulder alone, he gently grabbed Temari and held him against her, leaning to whisper into her ear, voice a soft whisper.

"Temari…can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Shikamaru."

He could hear the annoyance in her voice and that made this all the more sweeter. Allowing himself a small smile, he laughed softly and enjoyed when she shivered. Leaning his arms on the wall at either side of her head, he whispered again, this time his voice a low growl.

"Catch me."

Shoving off the wall, he stumbled at the pain in his shoulder but managed to catch himself. Shoving off the wall again, he ran towards a crowded street, easily weaving his way between the people. Tossing a look over his shoulder to see if Temari was there, he only saw the crowds of people milling about their daily lives. Until he looked up and noticed a set of determined blue eyes locked onto him from the roof of the building. Winking to her, Shikamaru ducked into a building…only to be stopped dead cold at the music. Loud, blaring and in your face type of music that disoriented him.

Shaking the music loose, he worked his way towards the back of the building in hopes to find the exit of the building. Just as he passed a group of women, one of them grabbed his arm and tried to dance with him. Politely disentangling himself, he looked over his shoulder and jumped when he saw Temari walking towards him an odd look on her face. Finally he pushed the woman into another woman and managed to escape to the back of the club. Just as he managed to find the door, hands snagged the back of his flak jacket and tucked. Quick as he could, he sent chakra to his feet and managed to rip out of the grip, running down the street.

Through another door, this time a strong sweet smell overwhelmed him. Taking a moment to look around, he noticed bonsai trees in neat little rows near the front of the door, further back sakura trees. This was a green house! Enjoying the smells, he soon found himself caught up in the scents of it all. Walking among the fallen petals of the sakura trees his mind wondered to the clouds of his beloved Kanoha. The hill he liked to lie on and look up, not worrying about anything. Not the academy, not taking the stupid tests, not having to worry about strategies and missions….he could just – sit and be himself. Even the chase with Temari was forgotten in this moment….so forgotten he didn't hear the door open and close….

Catching a petal on the palm of his hand, he looked in awe at the little petal. Something so tiny and little, yet so strong and powerful….like a snap of his fingers, it's over. Fallen from the tree and landing on the ground to be trampled…..stepped on and forgotten, left to die. Oddly enough, that line of thought saddened Shikamaru. Here he was having a nice day with Temari – a date, her brother said! – and he's thinking such sad things….! With a sigh, he let the petal fall to the ground and forced himself to forget.

"There you are! I almost had you in the club, but you managed to get loose! Sneaky idiot..."

Jerking in surprise, Shikamaru turned around to see Temari standing there. She had a grin on her face that could only spell trouble. A grin that brought one to him as well. A grin of mischief. A grin of challenge. One she accepted whole heartedly. When she stepped forwards, he stepped back and found his back against the tree. She stepped forwards and slowly slid her hands up his chest, causing his face to glow crimson.

"T-Temari? What…?"

Possibly for the first time in his life, Shikamaru found himself tongue tied. The two times they'd kissed had been heat of the moment kisses. Now here they were standing in a green house, surrounded by Sakura trees and she was about to kiss him….?! Shoving the thoughts aside, he leaned his head down and wrapped his arms around her. Just as their lips met, there was soft laughter and a gagging noise. When the two jerked apart and looked, Temari sighed. A man with decorative purple paint on his face and dressed like a puppeteer stood laughing, arms crossed. Shikamaru recognized him as Kankuro, as soon as he spoke.

"Excuse my interrupting your….alone time, Temari, Shikamaru….but the Kazekage sent me to summon you to his office immediately. It's time."

Adrenaline raced through Shikamaru's system. It was time to receive and finish this mission once and for all…


	12. The most beautiful lie

Quickly as they could, Shikamaru and Temari followed Kankuro towards the Kazekage's office. Adrenaline rushed through his veins in waves. This was it, the final moment. Before every mission, no matter the rank, he felt a rush of nerves and energy. Every time he walked out of Kanoha's gates for a mission, he was never sure if he would return. Never sure if he would be able to see his beloved town again, his friends and family, his people….even those silly deer he helped his father with. But this time….something was different….something that made him feel stronger. More willing….but also more afraid.

He now had another reason to live. A reason to fight to his last breath, keep going until his last heartbeat. Looking to see if Kankuro was looking, Shikamaru laced his fingers with Temari, blushing when she laced hers with his. A rush of warmth spread over and through him at her smile. At their entwined fingers. At how, not just these past days but all the moments he'd spent with her he could look back and smile. She was a desert rose, he one with the darkness. Looking back, he came to realize the moments he'd come to treasure with her.

The many times they toured Kanoha and Suna together….the little picnics sitting on the steps of Kanoha, leading to the training grounds…sitting on the walls of Suna and looking up at the sky. All the conversations they had, all the silent moments. The times she would let him beat her at chess, all the times he'd let her win. The time she lay beside him that night at his parents and covered for him with his mom. How she spoke her mind and didn't care what others thought of her. Even that moment in the gardens below the sakura trees.

A frown crossed his face when he thought of the little petal again. He could picture it perfectly in his mind as they entered the Hokage tower and came to the big set of sand doors. His mind still occupied with the petal, he let Kankuro go in but gently held Temari back. It was now or never. It was time to hold onto the petal and not toss it to the ground.

"Temari, wait…just a moment – please…I… have something I need to say…."

His free hand scratched the back of his head, eyes down and unable to say what he wanted to say. He knew now was the only chance to say it though. If he let her walk through those doors and something happened on the mission…if she got hurt or – ancestors forbid, die! If he was hurt or died in the line of duty in service to his allied village….he wouldn't be able to rest knowing that he never gave his all to protect her. When her hand cupped his cheek and she lifted his chin so he was looking her in the eye, he nodded. Now or never. Closing his fingers around the petal, he held it to his heart, gathering his desert rose close.

"Temari….no matter what happens, I just want you to know…I love you. I think I've loved you since the chunin exams….possibly before that. I wasn't sure but…now I am. I can't let you go on this mission without you knowing that. If anything happens to you, I'd never forgive myself….so I just…that's all I have to say…."

Letting her go, Shikamaru reached for the hand of the giant door of sand, her voice stopped him. A tear slid down his cheek, his heart in a vice at her words.

"Shikamaru Nara…."

Anger was clearly laced in her voice. The vice around Shikamaru's heart squeezed ever tighter, in his mind's eye, his hand closed around the petal and crushed it to nothingness….letting it go and fall among the other petals, long deceased. Nodding his head, he was about to step in the room when her hand shot out to grasp his wrist and pushed him against the wall. Blinking in surprise, he froze for a moment until she nuzzled against him, her lips soft as petals against his. Tugging her closer, the world around them faded to nothing but the two of them…melting away until it was just Temari and Shikamaru….

Until…

"Auugh, right in front of the office, Shikamaru!?"

There was a dull thud, the sound of flesh meeting skull and a bunch of voices crying out in anger and exasperation.

"Damnit, Kiba!"

Breaking apart, the two blinked and looked into the room as the light was flicked on and the large group of people came into view. Kankuro, Yoshino, Shikaku, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Choji….the whole of everyone he knew from Kanoha was here! Blinking in surprise, his whole body felt like it was going numb. When Ino came over and hugged him followed by Sakura, he almost fell over, only his instincts keeping him upright.

"Good luck you two!"

"It's about damn time!"

Laughter burst out in the room as the two stood there clueless and still confused. They had come to Suna for an urgent mission and instead they step into the office and get surprised with…whatever….this was.

"What about the mission?"

"The mission was for us to get you two together….a lie, I am afraid, but not one we will apologize for."

Turning, the two bowed when Gaara and Tsunade entered the room. Standing to the side, they let the Hokage and Kazekage pass. As Tsunade sat in the chair and Gaara on the corner of his desk, both looked smug and proud of themselves. Temari lay her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Their friends and family may have lied…..but how could they stay mad at them? It was a lie of love…and because of it, they were able to find each other and realize what was there right in front of them all along….a kindred spirit, a friend, a lover.

"I love you, Temari."

"I love you to, Shikamaru."

The consequence of the most beautiful of lies.

_**So this is it folks, I hope you enjoyed it! Player Zero, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review! It was thanks you that I managed to finish this when I did! Enjoy and please keep an eye for my Kiba x Hinata Drama / Romance "Beauty and the beast" Coming very soon! Thank you!**_

_**~ The most beautiful of lies**_


End file.
